Unfaithful
by DxClover14ever
Summary: Courtney's with Justin, but for her, their relationship is a lie. Does she really love him? Or everything about them being together is fake? After all, life is not a bed of roses... Songfic of Unfaithful by Rihanna


**A/N: So, this idea came when I was hearing the song "Unfaithful" by Rihanna and I started writing it. I don't own nothing!**

I was walking with him down the market, holding his hand. I stopped and looked over at some apples with a really good look. I walked to the barrack and picked one of the apples smelling it. Hum… it smelled good…

"I can personally guaranty you they are the best in this whole market" a voice that sounded really familiar told me.

I looked up and saw those familiar teal eyes looking at me. I blushed and smiled at him. He smiled at me as well and then I saw Justin approaching us. I cleared my throat and started talking

"Are you sure they are the best?" I asked him.

"With no doubt miss" he said and winked at me. I blushed again.

"So, honey, are you going to take the apples?" Justin asked wrapping his arm around my waist. I saw Duncan walking away and sighed.

"Hum… yeah, I think that I'm going to take them, they really are good looking" I replied, kissing him on the cheek.

"Okay, pick up some of those and come back to the car, I'll be there waiting for you" he picked up his wallet and gave me ten dollars "Here, this should be enough" he said and walked away. I picked up some apples and put them in the sac giving it to the woman. She told me the price and I gave her the ten dollars and started walking to the car.

* * *

We were currently sitting on the couch eating popcorns and watching a movie when suddenly Justin looked at me, putting his index finger under my chin lifting it up "Court, I really love you, you're the best thing that ever happened to me, I don't know what I would do without you" he said hugging me. I hugged him back and sighed. He got up and offered me his hand pulling me up "Come on, it's time to go, we don't want you to be late for your dance lesson" he smiled sweetly at me and I smiled back at him.

* * *

"So…hum… when do you want me to pick you up?" he asked me looking away through his window.

"I… uh… I'll call you" I said, kissing him on the cheek and getting out of the jeep, waving at him. He waved back and drove away. I sighed watching him leave… I knew that he knew that I wasn't going to any dance lesson… and that kills him inside…

I entered the apartment and felt strong arms wrapping around me. I giggled and turned around kissing him passionately. He kissed me back and pulled me closer to him. I broke apart for air and looked into his eyes and blushed.

"Someone's blushing" he said and I blushed harder. He chuckled and kissed me on the cheek, bringing me to his kitchen "So, today's special is roast chicken with rice, like it?" I nodded and looked away.

"Princess, what's wrong"

"I… well, I just…"

"Duncan, I just don't wanna do this anymore… I don't want Justin suffering anymore, cause I know that he knows that I'm cheating on him… and that kills him inside… everytime I walk out the door I can see his eyes… I don't know if he can take it anymore… I don't want him to die with depression… I don't want to hurt him anymore…" I said, tears rolling down my cheeks. He approached me and kissed me

"Princess, I understand what you feel but you don't want to leave him so you have to do this, I think it would be better if you separated from him-"

"I can't! He helped me and always supported me… if I leave him… I can kill him and I don't want to be a murderer…"

* * *

I'm in front of my mirror fixing my hair and putting some makeup on cause I'm going to meet with Duncan again… I can't wait to see him!

I looked at the door and saw Justin standing in there looking at me "You look beautiful" he said. I smiled "Thanks"

"Shall we go?" he said.

"Sure"

When we arrived at the park he kisses me on the cheek "Are you going to take long?"

"No, don't worry, I'm just going to hang with Bridgette and Gwen, I won't take long" I smiled at him and get out of the jeep. He drove away while I sighed… I don't see why I keep lying to him, we both know where I'm about to go…

* * *

"Hey princess" I jumped and turned around to see Duncan standing next to me with a smirk on his face "That is all for me" he said looking me up and down. I blushed "Well… yeah, we only see three times in the week and I want to look beautiful for you"

"Thanks princess, I really appreciate that" he said and kissed me. I pulled him away "Duncan, not here, someone can see us" I said looking around.

"And what's the problem with that? Everyone already knows about you and me Courtney! We can't hide ourselves for the rest of our lives!" he said angrily.

"I know Duncan! But we have to hide, even if people know about us… that's the condition if you want to be with me"

"Of course I want! But I'm just done of hiding my feelings for you" he said.

"I know, me too…"

* * *

I'm sitting in the edge of Duncan's bed thinking about what I should do… I can't leave Justin, I just can't… he would be so hurt… but I'm so tired of hiding my feelings for Duncan…

"You're awake princess?" Duncan asked me. I wiped the tears away "Yeah" he hugs me tight and kisses me on the cheek "Princess… I love you"

"I love you too" I replied "I'm just tired of all this… sometimes I even think that it would be better take a gun and put it to his head, get this over with… I don't want to do this anymore Duncan" I said starting to cry. He hugged me and whispered to my ear "There, there princess"

* * *

I walked to the jeep and saw Justin leaned in it waiting for me. He hugged me tight and I hugged him back, a tear falling down my cheek.

**A/N: So, did you guys like it? R&R please :D**

**Kisses**


End file.
